


Excited & Nervous At The Same Time:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Advice, Airplanes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Christmas, Christmas Vacation, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Plans/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Texting, Vacation, Worry, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & the ohana are excited to spend the holidays with theNCIS Crew, Since they couldn’t come to the wedding, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett (Implied)
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 2





	Excited & Nervous At The Same Time:

*Summary: Steve & the ohana are excited to spend the holidays with the _**NCIS Crew**_ , Since they couldn’t come to the wedding, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

_“Can’t wait to see you”_ , The text said, as Commander Steve McGarrett read it, & smiled, as a response to it. “Are you excited to see your man ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, His partner, & best friend said. The Former Seal said, as he nodded his head, “Tony went ahead to make sure that everything was perfect”, He was speaking of his partner, & husband, **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo, as he thought about him being in Washington D.C. working currently.

The Loudmouth Detective knew something was up with his super seal friend. The Hunky Brunette was nervously biting his lower lip, as he was sitting there in silence. The **_Five-O Commander_** was thinking of all of the possible outcomes that could happen during the holidays. “You’re nervous ?”, The Former New Jersey Native asked, as he puts a comforting hand on his.

“Yeah, I just want them to like me, & they are my extended family”, The Former Seal said honestly, as he was feeling better talking it out. Danny smiled, & said, “You **_are_** a great person, They **_will_** love you, Just be yourself”, He concluded, as he offered friendly advice. They relaxed better, & enjoyed the trip, & think of pleasant things for a change.

As they got to their rented cabin, Steve smiled, & said, “Thanks, Danno, You are a great friend”, & patted his hand in response. “Takes one to know one”, The Blond said simply with a smile. The rest of the ride was talked about their plans, Steve is gonna kiss his husband, as the first thing he wants to do, as soon as he gets there.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
